Rose and Dimitri Fluff!
by Michelleyz
Summary: Not very fluffy, just some thoughts on the whole Jesse and Ralph incident...I hope you like it, read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am going to write the next chap to my other story very very soon, but I wanted to do some fluff from Dimitri's POV to, it helps me to get into the character if that makes any sense, haha hope you like it!! :)**

This was getting out of hand, my feeling for Rose were strange and unfamiliar. I worried about her, I could always tell when she was upset and it scared me. She was tough, and stubborn, and her sarcastic remarks were supposed to scare people off, but a lot of the time they were proof that she was scared.

She didn't let people in, she didn't even let me in, it was true that she had the bond with Lissa and that they were best friends, but I knew that she often hid her true feelings from her friend out of love and selflessness. She handled all of Lissa's problems, but would never willingly give Lissa the burden of hers. As I thought all of this she walked into the gym, it was like a pain had been in my chest when she was gone and I didn't notice it until it was relieved.

"Sorry I'm late, my stupid lip gloss ran out and I had to look for another tube, turns out that I'm all out, this school just gets better and better." She didn't think I was listening to her small teenage girl woes, but I did, and I immediately thought of all the guardians that owed me a night shift, I could slip out and get her some by tomorrow. "You know you would think that a school with so many royal students could provide decent lip care." She said as she started her stretches.

"Okay, today we are going to cut your running time in half so unless you want a Strigoi to catch you because of a pulled ligament you should stretch."

"What does it look like I am doing Comrade?" Something was bothering her, that much was easy to tell, but I wouldn't push for information just yet.

"It looks like you are attempting to stretch, but I can't be completely sure with that kind of posture."

She shot a glare at me, but straightened her back. I watched as she worked, and unsuccessfully tried to push back the feelings I had for her. She stood up and we headed outside, it was cold but there was no wind, which was rare for Montana.

She took off and I matched my pace to hers, she never liked it that I had to slow for her, but running beside her was much for enjoyable than fast runs I took alone.

She said nothing, but she was slower than usual and her look was far off, I was her mentor not her friend and I had to make her the best guardian she could be.

"A Strigoi is not going to care that you are out of lip gloss, or about whatever is making you so upset, they will take advantage of you and snap your neck before you see them coming." I saw shock flash across her face, she wasn't used to people noticing things about her, and it bothered her. She stopped and glared at me, I wasn't going to let her quit, not now, but I could see that she was barely holding herself together, and I _needed_ to see her smile so I started towards gym, and she followed wordlessly.

We got to the mat and I sat down, she followed suit and sat directly across from me as far ways as the mat would allow.

"Rose, tell me what is wrong."

"Global Warming, pollution, crooked politicians, and I'm pretty sure the stock market is crashing but I haven't had any contact with the outside world since Lissa and I left." It was a usual type of remark for her, but her tone had a note of hopelessness I had not heard from her before, and it terrified me. She lowered her eyes and played with her fingers.

"Rose what is wrong with_ you_, that's what I care about and harsh comments are not going to change that."

She didn't answer she just kept her eyes down. "Rosemarie Hathaway I am your mentor, and whatever is upsetting you this much as to mess up your training is my business and you will tell me."

She kept her head down and mumbled so softly I knew I wasn't meant to hear, but I did. "You can quit pretending you care, ok, just move on with your life"

Her words made my heart ache, she was in so much pain, and I still had no idea why. The feelings I had for her were burning, and I spoke without thinking, I moved forward and closed the space between us, with only inches between our knees. "Roza, look at me." Her face slowly lifted and I could finally see her eyes, they were red and blood shot with dark circles surrounding the bottom. "Talk to me." I meant it so much it hurt, I needed her to trust me, and I needed her.

"I can't." What did she mean by that?

"Why do you say that? Of course you can. You can tell me anything Roza." I was so passionate about what I said I slipped and used the Russian nickname that I loved. She was close to the edge and she was fighting to keep the tears at bay, she didn't want to cry in front of me, didn't she see how much I cared for her, and how it would only increase that love if she were to let me in, to let me see the weak side, and let me make it better? As I thought these things I knew that I shouldn't want that, I shouldn't want her to think of me as more than a teacher, but this was Rose, and with her nothing was what it should be. As I said that she looked into my eyes and I saw something break deep inside her. The tears flowed and flowed, her breath was in short gasps, she started to shake with sobs, and she buried her face in her hands, I reached out to touch her, but realized what I was doing and let my arm drop. She looked up at me and with a visible effort was able to speak clearly.

"This stupid school! You think that you are protecting Lissa and that your Guardians can handle everything that will hurt us but you're wrong!" I noticed the "us" and figured that this was not just about Vasilissa.

"Somebody is putting dead animals in her room, and no one knows who! And it's not enough for me to be upset; I have to feel her worry and sadness to! It gets to be a little much!" As she said all of this I understood why she had tried to avoid telling me, she was ashamed for not being strong enough, she felt weak, but I thought she was the strongest person I had ever seen.

Of course it gets to be too much, she was a teenage girl, and she should be allowed to have fun, and enjoy life, but she wasn't. I knew for a fact that she had not had a drink in a much longer time than any of the other kids here, which was because it weakened her attention to the bond.

As I looked into her wet eyes I couldn't stop the impulse to touch her, to comfort her. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She did not hold back, and soon her sobs had calmed down enough for her to sit still, but that's not what she had in mind. She wiped her tears, stood up and whispered, "Thanks Comrade, I'll see you later today." She smiled, and it almost looked real, almost. This time I let her go.

Later that day I was pondering the outburst, why today? Why did all the Princess's problems bother her today?

That's when I heard it. The rumor was a juicy one, and you could practically see it jump from peoples mouths as soon as they saw their friends. I paid no attention, because high school drama held less interest for me than drying paint. I laughed to myself as I thought that, because it was not my thought, it was what I thought Rose would have said in this situation.

Maybe it was thinking her name that made it stand out, or maybe her name always stood out to me, but I heard it. Whispered in hushed tones, as one daring boy walked by he clearly said "yeah, did you hear 'bout that Rose?" I stopped, and listened, hoping he would continue, he did. "She's the hottest blood-whore I ever saw. I can't believe she let Jesse and Ralph though."

No. Not Roza, she would never. Especially with that Zeklos, or the Ralph kid whom I only knew about, and had never had the _pleasure_ of teaching. This was why she was upset, it would take some awful thing to hurt Rose, but this was too far.

I knew that calling a girl a blood-whore was the most degrading thing one could be called. The term used to bother me, because many thought my mother was one. She had never let my father bite her, but she had stayed home to raise her kids, and that was enough.

I didn't know what to do, but I had to stop this. Rose had way too much to deal with, and I knew these were probably hurting Lissa to. That was what she meant about the emotions being too much, oh my poor Roza…

**So…??? Did you like it? Love/hate? The green button is calling your name!!!**


	2. Roza

**So do you ever have that one person that you really need to come through and they don't?!?! That is the person that has my VA book right now! But, you don't need a book for fluff! So I'll just do this story. So I** **NEED your votes! Should I make this a full blown story with twists and turns ect. or keep it fluff?? Review and vote!!! :)**

**(This is the first part I've done from Rose's POV)**

Ever since the breakdown in the training room I have done my best to hide all emotion. I've worn the cool hard mask, almost identical to Dimitri's, with perfection. The only moments that were a struggle to keep it in place were the few minutes after practice, when he let his façade fade, when his concern for me would really show. But after time even those got easier. It was a while before I even had to think about it, but then again, maybe I was fooling myself thinking that I could hide anything from him. He knew me to well. That day had started off good, but quickly went downhill from there. I woke up on time, for once, and had time to grab some breakfast before training. Lissa was there, but I avoided her gaze, and her nagging thoughts. She was worried, but I knew the truth, and keeping it from her was the only way to keep her safe. If she saw any weakness in me, if I gave her any reason to worry, the darkness would come back, and there was no way I was going to cause that. Thinking of the darkness brought on so much sadness and pain, that the mask could not stay, completely. Nobody else noticed the difference, I was not known as the happiest person on campus, and half a mask only made me look grumpy. Dimitri was different than them though, and I was so worried about the darkness, and keeping it out of Lissa's head, as well as mine, that I didn't control the emotions I was showing. I could tell immediately that I had slipped when I saw his face, on it were emotion I had never seen on him before; hope, love, tenderness, but also worry, because even though I was showing emotion, it was worry, and despair. I couldn't find the mask, or the numbness that came with it, I finally felt the pain. I didn't cry, there was too much, because along with the pain I felt the love and the happiness that came from the man who I just happened to be with right now. I looked in his eyes, and I knew that the mask would never return, because this much emotion does not stay hidden.

**Dimitri's POV**

I've never felt so confused. All my life all the answers were there, given to me by someone else. Do I become a guardian? Yes, that's why my mother sent me to an academy. Do I go to America? Of course, that's where all the opportunities are, that's what my mentor told me. Now, there was no body to turn to, nobody to tell me, and guide me, there was no easy way out because I wasn't allowed to be doing what I was doing. I was in love with a student, and there is no handbook for a broken rule. That was an issue I could deal with though, this new Rose, the one who never told me how she was feeling, I could not deal with. I had tried to talk to her, to break down her wall, but it wasn't enough. I could see in her eyes that my compassion hit a sore spot, and that it was hard to keep the blankness on her face, but she did it. Then just when I was about to give up, to accept this new Rose, and stop trying to fight for my Roza back, I saw _her_. I saw Rose, she was walking into training, and she looked like she was concentrating on something, a difficult problem that she was trying to solve; but there was emotion in the concentration. I looked in her eyes and the Roza I knew was back. She was not an empty shell anymore, and I loved her with all my heart. I couldn't speak at first I could just look, and hope that this was as real as it felt. But soon I could use my mouth again and I only whispered one word

"Roza…" It felt so good, and held so much. She looked in my eyes and I could see that she knew what I was feeling, she always did. I could also see that she felt the same way. She loved me just as I loved her. I walked over to her taking slow deliberate steps in case the other Rose came back. I held her tight and ran my fingers through her hair. She tilted her head back to look at me, and I leaned in slowly to kiss her. I felt the warmth of her love, and the heat of my built up passion and worry. I felt everything at once. Then I stopped and pulled my head up, not because I was done, but because I heard the training room door open.

**So?? I could make this a fluff story (like I planned) or I could make it a story?! I like writing both so I just need to know what I know what you want to read! The green button is calling your name!**

**P.S. Don't forget to R&R my other story "Dimitri's POV" :)**


	3. Ivashkov

**All right. So I am so very veryy sorry about taking so long, and my other story will probably take a while because I have been lending out my copy of VA, but once she is done reading it I know I will get it back on time, so no worries. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, shout out to Mango tango for your awesome reviews!!**

**All righty, enjoy.**

_*Previously: __she tilted her head back to look at me, and I leaned in slowly to kiss her. I felt the warmth of her love, and the heat of my built up passion and worry. I felt everything at once. Then I stopped and pulled my head up, not because I was done, but because I heard the training room door open.*_

**Dimitri's POV**

She had heard too. I pulled back to see a look of fear in her eyes, the one thing we knew couldn't happen, the reason we had held back on our emotions so many different times. Nobody could find out about our relationship. We had to be more secretive than Romeo and Juliet. They were only embarrassed to be dating the enemy; we on the other hand would lose our jobs, futures, careers, and everything we had worked for. Not to mention our reputations. I did not think of myself, I couldn't. I was the older one, the adult, I had to protect her. It was my fault, and I would not let her suffer. She_ had_ to become Lissa's guardian, there was nothing else. Just her. _Just Roza. _

I turned around, hoping to block her face from the intruder, but I was too late. Ivashkov stood there staring at Rose. I didn't like the look in his eyes; she was not just another girl he got to fool around with. She was not a trophy to brag about. The look on his face disappeared before I could put a name to it, and was soon replaced by one of smugness. I was shocked to hear a sigh of relief from Rose…

**Rose Pov **

Adrian. I felt as if I would fall to the ground with relief. He was the one person who knew about me and Dimitri. If he wanted to tell he would have by now. We weren't going to lose everything. It was all okay. I was so wrapped in my own world I didn't see the hurt look on his face. He still hadn't gotten over the little sexual crush he had on me. It vanished and his perfect teeth formed into a smug smile.

I laughed and Dimitri turned and gave me a look like he thought I needed to be taken to the clinic, where I was becoming well known. I looked into his worried eyes and instantly lost all humor. I whispered just loud enough for his dhampir ears to hear,

"He knows, he has since the ski trip, something about our auras, he won't tell anybody. He would have by now if he wanted to."

The worry in his eyes was replaced by suspicion, but he didn't have time to explain why, Adrian's voice broke the awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Well I came to tell Rose that the queen has asked me to invite her to the Royal Court with me in two days and I need to help her prepare the correct ensembles, but I can see putting _on_ clothes is not on her mind right now."

Dimitri's face was one of an outraged, but still guilty guardian as he realized that the comment was inappropriate, but not false, before he could murder Adrian, the idiot Moroi decided to open his mouth again.

"Please, don't stop on my account, I was leaving anyways." And with that he turned around and walked out.

I looked at Dimitri, the fire in his eyes was still there, and I could feel his hand on the small of m back warming my entire body to the cold Montana wind. I knew that our moment was over, Adrian had ruined it, yet I felt the same, as if we had not been interrupted. He leaned into me and whispered into my ear, the Russian accent still present,

"I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I should have known better than to lose control in place like this." He moved back from my ear and looked into my eyes, "Please forgive me"

I would have laughed but the look on his face told me he was serious. He honestly thought I was mad at him about this. I brushed my lips to his, so lightly it barely counted as a kiss, and then took a step back.

"I could never be mad at you, especially not for losing control," letting a dangerous note slide into my voice for the last part. "But Lissa's waiting for me," I started to feel her nagging thoughts as soon as I pulled away from Dimitri. "I will see you later comrade." I gave him my famous smile, turned my back to him, and walked out. I thought I heard a slight chuckle but the door shut before I could be sure.

**Dimitri's POV**

I watched as Rose walked out and gave a small laugh in amazement. How was it fair for so much beauty and fire to be held in one extraordinary girl? It was impossible to resist such an amazing creature.

I couldn't ponder on it to long though, I had the night shift tonight and I needed to get some dinner before it started. I went into the kitchen avoiding the cafeteria because I did not have time to talk to the other guardians. I Alberta on the way out and she had always been one of the guardians I felt an instantaneous respect for, and I could not help stopping for a minute.

"Hello Dimitri, how are your trainings with Rose going?" She gave m a knowing, almost pitying, smile, as if she expected a negative reply.

"Great, I know she will be one of the greatest Guardians out there. She is so dedicated, and I know one day I will be the one learning from her." This did not seem to surprise her, she nodded.

"I always saw the raw potential in her, but I have seen such an improvement since you have begun mentoring her. She is so much more mature and in control, it's hard to believe she is the same girl who ran away for two years.

I stiffened. This was not a topic I enjoyed talking about. Rose had done that for such a noble reason, but people always brought it up in such a negative way. It was as if she would never live it down, and this killed me. I didn't have to reply though.

"Well I don't want your dinner to get cold; I will let you eat in peace." Alberta said with a smile and a nod before leaving.

I was relieved I didn't have to talk about Rose running away to Alberta, and I walked straight to my room to eat and change quickly before I was late.

**Time skip, 11 am middle of human day and Dimitri's shift.**

I was patrolling the dorms thinking of the incident in the practice room again. I was sure that if Adrian had not been…interested, in Rose we would have been in trouble right then and there, but I could not bring myself to be glad the snobby royal saw in Rose what no guy could miss.

I wanted him to leave her alone. I did not like the way he looked at her, and I so badly wanted to punch his mouth every time he made a flirty comment to her.

As if my thoughts had summoned her I saw a brown ponytail disappear into the woods. I followed, of course, but not out of duty. I just needed to see her; to be sure she was mine, and only mine. I caught up to her sitting on a rock massaging her temples and looking as if she was concentrating very hard on something.

**Rose POV**

Ugh. Lissa and Christian were celebrating there one year anniversary, and it was not in a very G rated way. I woke up sweating and feeling as if I was going to puke. I needed air. Fast. I snuck past the dorm matron and quickly walked into the woods. I needed to keep her out. I had to be my own person. I had to be as strong as Dimitri. Dimitri. His name was like a balm to my own anxiety. He was the key to staying me, because he was essentially as big a part of me as Lissa.

Then I heard a twig snap and I looked up into the deep eyes of my own personal god.

**Dimitri POV**

She was so beautiful I didn't want to disturb her, but the stressed look on her face distracted me and I stepped on a twig. Her head snapped up and I saw her gaze at me with the strangest look in her eyes.

I went to sit by her and waited for her to explain why she was out past curfew, but instead she kissed me. And I mean she _kissed_ me. It was passionate and hard, and I responded as any male would. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap, never breaking apart. She finally pulled away, gasping heavily. I moved my mouth to her neck trailing kisses up and down until she pulled her mouth back to mine. She pushed me down and suddenly we were on the ground, her hands were tangled in my hair and I was holding her neck, my other hand pulling her leg, getting closer, tangling our bodies more, which was quite an accomplishment considering our current position. This time I pulled away moving my mouth to her ear whispering in Russian, my breathing heavy. I could not think rationally, all I knew was Rose. Roza. She took my shirt off, lightly trailing her fingers along my stomach. I gasped and brought my mouth down on hers, harder than before. I ran my hand that wasn't in her hair down her spine, feeling her shudder at the touch. Our bodies were so close, but not close enough. I knew that this could go all the way if we didn't stop. I pulled up further, leaned in to kiss her once more, then untangled our bodies and stood. Offering her my hand I pulled her up. We were both still panting and I looked at her, then she surprised me, her voice rang out

"Why did you stop?" I looked at her but I didn't get a chance to respond, she didn't wait for the answer. She just smiled and turned around, walking back to the dorms.

I stood there speechless.

**Okay!! So there it is! Do you like it? If you do then review!!! Again I'm sorry I had to install word on my computer and School, and yeah…anywhoo. The green button clas to you…listen**

"**push me, please push me. I need yooh." ;) **


End file.
